guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Supremacy
Note: If you wish to join, message either one of these two leaders. *'Null' *'KnightsWings' ---- ''Supremacy is a newly created guild looking for members that fit our ideals and wish to sign-up. To find out if you are eligible to join, please thoroughly read this entire wiki at least once.'' Who are you? Supremacy is one of the newest guilds on the block, co-managed and created by Null and KnightsWings. We aspire to become the newest Dofus sensation by eventually organizing a strong, professional, and enjoyable guild. Why should I join Supremacy? Think of Supremacy as a community -- a group of members who play together in order to enjoy Dofus even more than they already do. In Supremacy, there shall be numerous organized events as well as a general friendly atmosphere among the players. Hunting, doing dungeons, or training with a group is rewarding. Helping each other out with various problems or quests is admired. Donating or receiving items, as well as crafting or getting them crafted is satisfying. Having amusing or interesting conversations in the guild chat is entertaining. All of this can be accomplished if the right members join. Teamwork, devotion, loyalty, and generosity are key. Those who wish to join Supremacy in turn wish to improve the gameplay experience of themselves and those around them. What's up with the name "Supremacy"? Supremacy: *The quality or condition of being supreme *Supreme power or authority We wish to become the best guild in Dofus, so the name Supremacy is quite fitting. Requirements *Members must be at least level 30 *Members must be loyal to guild, as well as devoted to improving it *Members must be patient (no complaining, whining, or demanding please) *Members must be willing to help other members in need *Members must provide enough guild participation (dungeons, hunts, training, etc.) *Members must speak english fluently *Members must respect other members *If a member is inactive for over a week without prior notice and a good reason, they will be banished immediately Ranks *'On Approval' = At least 3 days of active guild participation or 0 to 100 experience donated *'Servant' = 100 to 1000 experience donated. *'Defender' = Must be at least level 35 and 1000 to 2500 experience donated *'Manufacturer' = Must have a harvesting profession above level 10 and 2500 to 5000 experience donated *'Treasurer' = 5000 to 15,000 experience donated *'Keeper' = Must be at least level 60 and 15,000+ experience donated *'Officer' = Hand-picked according to loyalty, devotion, friendliness, helpfulness, and intelligence Perceptor *'Collects:' Items only *'Spells:' Cyclone (range + no LoS required) and Unbewitchment Rights *'On Approval' = No rights *'Servant' = No rights *'Defender' = Invite new members *'Manufacturer' = Invite new members // Change experience *'Treasurer' = Invite new members // Change experience // Collect items, kamas, and resources from a Perceptor *'Keeper' = Invite new members // Change experience // Collect items, kamas, and resources from a Perceptor // Place a Perceptor *'Officer' = Invite new members // Change experience // Collect items, kamas, and resources from a Perceptor // Place a Perceptor // Manage Rights Guild Website The guild website is to be constructed by Null, and will include many features such as a guild forum, guild information, goodies, guides, and more. The website is to be updated every week or so, and will be created A.S.A.P. Member List *'Null' (Rank: Leader) Level 4X (Class: Eniripsa's Hands) *'Knights' (Rank: Officer a.k.a. Co-Leader) Level 5X (Class: Eniripsa's Hands) *'WingsOfHell' (Rank: Manufacturer) Level 4X (Class: Eniripsa's Hands) *'''-Phoenix-Guardian-''' (Rank: Treasurer) Level 3X (Class: Feca's Shield) *'Furai' (Rank: Defender) Level 3X (Class: Ecaflip's Coin) *'Zcaale' (Rank: Servant) Level 39 (Class: Enutrof's Fingers) *'Knightsbane' (Rank: Servant) Level 77 (Class: Ecaflip's Coin) *'GoldenQueenGalaxia' (Rank: Servant) Level 6X (Class: Eniripsa's Hands) *'Baffler' (Rank: Servant) Level 49 (Class: Ecaflip's Coin) *'Xx--CODY--xX' (Rank: On Approval) Level 3X (Class: Ecaflip's Coin) *'SEKOIA' (Rank: On Approval) Level 5X (Class: Sadida's Boots) *'Starbuckk' (Rank: On Approval) Level 4X (Class: Cra's Range) *'''-Bloodletting-''' (Rank: On Approval) Level 59 (Class: Sacrier's Blood) *'destroyer-' (Rank: On Approval) Level 3X (Class: Ecaflip's Coin) *'LaKetchup' (Rank: On Approval) Level 5X (Class: Iop's Heart) List last updated 08/08/06 Fun Facts *7 of the current 15 members are Brakmarians. The rest are neutral, excluding 2 Bontarians. *'Supremacy' was created less than three days ago. *In actuality, Supremacy boasts two leaders. *The two leaders of Supremacy are husband and wife. *Originally the guild was going to be named Hatred, but that name was unknowingly taken. List last updated 08/08/06 Still interested in joining? Do you feel like this is the right guild for you? Message or e-mail '''Null' (thelivingcurse@gmail.com) or KnightsWings (spikehead2590@aol.com) to inquire about becoming a part of Supremacy.''